


Wish

by AngelynMoon



Series: Stronger [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, Consent Issues, Dark, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, M/M, Mental alterations, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Post-Magnus Bane & Valentine Morgenstern Body Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Valentine makes his wish.





	Wish

It's not the wish he intends on making but it's the one in his heart, the secret one that lays next to a kinder one, the one that he does not speak, the one that he knows the Angel still sees, the one that is selfless and precious.

But the wish that Valentine voices, the one that is granted is selfish, twisted and cruel.

His men are mostly dead but his daughter, the Lightwood girl, his adoptive son and the Warlock the Lightwood Boy loves are bound at his feet.

The Lightwood boy is there too, his boy, Valentine thinks.

He'd flinched at Valentine's touch as he had ignored the Warlock' wordless growl.

Valentine had summoned the Angel, prepared to speak his wish, the one that would rid the world of demons and those with demon blood but something stopped him, made him pause.

He"d found himself glancing back at the Lightwood boy and the wide terrified look he gave the Warlock, the love and pain reflected in both their eyes and for a moment, a mere second, Valentine had considered wishing them happiness, thought about using the Wish to allow them that.

But Valentine was a selfish man, cruel and angry and in love and love, as all know, can make a man, mortal, divine or in between, do many things, many horrible, cruel things.

"I Wish Alexander Gideon Lightwood loved me." Valentine wished.

Even take away someone's free will.

The Angel peered down at Valentine and he felt as though he was being seen through, as though his entire being was on display and known, and perhaps it was.

The Angel nodded once.

"It is done." And then the Angel was gone.

The young ones and their pet Warlock shouted denials but Valentine did not care for them.

He had eyes only for the young man who held his heart, the confused frown on his face as he stared at his bindings before looking at him.

Valentine watched the boy's face light up with joy and Valentine smiled, the Angel had granted his wish.

Without a care Valentine swept closer to the boy, undoing his bindings and they left the children and their pet on the banks of Lake Lynn.

Everything was perfect.

\---

Valentine frowned, Alexander seemed strange, different than he recalled.

At first Valentine hadn't noticed, was too pleased to have the boy smiling at him to notice that the smile never quite reached his eyes, that there was a small crease of confusion on his forehead as he tucked himself next to Valentine.

In the beginning Valentine had excised the lack of kisses and touches as shyness but he'd noticed the boy reaching for him, frowning in confusion and pulling back, staring at his hand like it was a stranger.

Valentine himself had no problems invading the boy's space but something stopped him from making his actions sexual.

He wanted the boy to make that move first, wanted the shy, curious boy back that he recalled.

Valentine found himself missing that boy and sometimes he'd frown at Alexander because the boy was different.

But he shouldn't be.

Oh, fundamentally, the boy remained unchanged, he was kind to Valentine's experiments, offering them food, water and blankets and begging Valentine to stop his tortures.

Eventually his pleadings had ceased when it came to the Downworlders, said pleas falling on deaf ears, instead Alexander moved onto protecting his Circle members, Johnathan especially. Valentine's boy was an older sibling and reminded Valentine of that each time the boy stepped between one of the Nephilim and Valentine's punishments.

But Valentine could not bring himself to mark Alexander with his Circle, could not bring himself to mare the other side of his neck so.

Alexander had asked and Valentine had told him that he wasn't ready but, in truth, Valentine had no excuse.

Instead Valentine had kept Alexander in his secret base, hidden away, worried that his friends, his Warlock would attempt a rescue.

That they would take his Alexander from him.

Valentine tightened his grip on a sleeping Alexander, the boy was his now, the Angel had gifted him to Valentine. Valentine had Wished it so and so it was.

But some things are stronger than wishes and real love is always stronger than forced love.

__

Alexander looked up at Valentine as he entered the room they shared.

The boy looked angry, more than angry, he looked murderous.

"What did you do to me?!" He screamed as he stood from the bed.

And, oh, how Valentine had missed that passion.

This was his Alexander, his boy, but, no, the boy wasn't his, was he, never had been really, Valentine realized. This boy was his own and the Warlock's because the boy had gone to him willingly.

"Sit." Valentine said moving closer.

Alexander flinched at his approach and Valentine paused, stepped back and leaned himself against the wall casually.

"I used the Wish of Raziel to make you love me." Valentine said.

The boy stared at him and then his face crumpled, devastation filling the single word he uttered, the name that Valentine had forbidden his followers from speaking.

"Magnus." The boy whispered and tears fell from hos eyes as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor, hand trying to stifle his sobs.

Valentine heard each one and they each felt like the arrow he'd once taken to the chest, the very same one that sat on the desk beside him.

Valentine picked it up and the Lightwood boy ignored his approach, only stiffened slightly when Valentine pressed the tip of the arrow to the back of the boy's neck.

"Do it." The boy whispered, "Do it, Valentine, because I will never love you like you want me to, I will never love you like I live Magnus Bane. If you will not let me go in life then I would rather be dead."

Valentine stared down at the kneeling boy, he had let the boy turn to look at him, to stare defiantly into his eyes.

If Valentine was going to kill Alexander then he'd do it with the boy looking at him, Valentine would watch the boy's life leak out from those beautiful eyes.

Valentine pressed the arrow into the boy's throat.

"Say it again." Valentine demanded.

Alexander stared at him.

"I love Magnus Bane, I'd rather die than not love him."

"So be it." Valentine said softly and plunged the arrow into Alexander's neck.

For his part, the boy did not flinch, did not break his defiant stare as he began to choke on his own blood and Valentine tried not to feel guilt for killing the boy, tried not to feel sorrow.

But, oh, it hurt, it hurt that the boy would rather die than love him.

It hurt that his Alexander would die for his love, that he'd die for Magnus Bane.

"I love Magnus Bane." Alexander gurgled as Valentine yanked the arrow out, "I love him."

Valentine caught the boy in his arms as he fell forward, held the boy's gaze as blood spilled from his lips as Alexander continued to proclaim his love for the absent Warlock, until with a final whisper of the Warlock's name the boy's eyes drifted closed as blood loss claimed him.

And Valentine cradle the man he loved in his arms as his blood spilled over his clothing and the boy went limp in his grip.

This, Valentine supposed, was what losing felt like.

\---

A/n: don't worry i intend for Alec to live in the next one but it may be a few days before i get around to writing it up and posting it so for now you have this horror show.

And as always let me now if a tag needs adding. Hope you, well i suppose 'like' and 'enjoyed' are the wrong words, but i hope you read to the end.


End file.
